Clothing Kinks
by frolickingangels
Summary: Sweatshirts, sex, cuddles, and kisses. PWP


It's a known fact that Nagisa gets cold easily and Rei has bought him tons of jackets and scarves and sweatshirts because of it.

Nagisa loves them, all right. After all, they're gifts from his beloved Rei-chan, but his most favorite sweatshirts remain to be Rei's sweatshirts – which are much too big for his small frame ("That makes them even more warm and comfortable!" the blond always argues), but he still insists on wearing them at home a lot. He wears them even outside on days when he feels especially daring and shameless, actually.

Rei reprimands him sometimes ("Nagisa-kun, what about your own sweaters?" or "Nagisa-kun, you've been wearing that for three days now!"), but there's no denying that the blue-haired man gets pleasantly flustered by it. In fact, he actually loves it too.

Especially when Nagisa wears nothing else underneath and asks Rei to fuck him even with the weird request of keeping the sweatshirt on him during the whole session.

And who is he to resist such a naughty request from Nagisa anyway? Sure, he tries to at first, refusing to show his surprise brought about by Nagisa's bold quips during the moments when Rei would least expect them. There would be quick banters between them (Nagisa- kun, sweaters are not meant to be worn during during intercourse!" "Boyfriend shirts are meant to seduce you, Rei-chan. Besides, it won't be the first time we'll be fucking with some clothes on..."). A flirtatious wink and a few loving nuzzles later, Rei would always let Nagisa win.

The loss is always worth it though.

Because fucking Nagisa with only Rei's huge sweater on pleases the possessive, dominant side of him to no end. Instances such as the loose neckline slipping from one of Nagisa's shoulders or the end riding up to his chest when he's sprawled on the bed provided sights so hot, so sexy, and oh so beautiful to Rei's eyes. Nagisa would also get devilish, showing how much of a fetish he has for Rei's sweatshirt by placing the neckline over his nose and sniffing it while being constantly pounded in the ass ("A-ah! It smells... Hah... Smells s-so much... Ngh, so much like Rei-chan... Ahh, Rei-chan, please! More! Fuck me harder!" he would moan in between his gasps and pants, leaving Rei on the brink of orgasm).

It only shows how Nagisa is his just as he is Nagisa's. When Nagisa comes, Rei would watch, completely transfixed and enraptured, as the blond's small body curves into an erotic arch, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, his swollen lips open to let out Rei's name in the form of screams of pleasure, and the walls of his ass would pulsate and clench around Rei's cock so tightly. Nagisa's cum would spurt all over his stomach and chest and it would be too late to save Rei's beige, woolen sweatshirt from the mess.

He'd be so wrecked, sweaty and panting and almost euphoric with his whole body trembling in sweet pleasure and his own cum all over him.

Of course, this would render Rei completely helpless in the face of his own impending orgasm. His abdomen clenches and his hips shake, breaking the rhythm of his thrusts. Just a few more and -

"Rei-chan," Nagisa would lift his eyelids, look up at his boyfriend with pink, still dilated eyes glazed with sated desire and smile a smile so exhausted and yet so sinful at the same time while slowly moving his hips in a sensuous manner. "Come all over me, Rei-chan. Please."

"Oh, Nagisa-kun!" With a grunt, Rei pulls his cock out of Nagisa's tight heat, takes off the condom to throw it somewhere nearby as it didn't exactly cross his jumbled mess of a mind to tie it properly, and – granting his lover's request – comes all over Nagisa with his head thrown back, his back arching, backside clenching, and a moan that is most likely Nagisa's name coming out of his lips.

Usually and in normal situations (maybe if he had never met Nagisa), he would consider such a display to be not beautiful and absolutely unhygienic (which it kind of is, but it's nothing a good bath can't fix, and a bath provides a possibility of another round, wink wink). With Nagisa, however, there is a tendency for all of his well-maintained self-control to crumble into ashes and get carried by the wind and out of the window. But then Nagisa often tells him and shows him that it's okay to be completely out of control sometimes, still give him the brightest of smiles and the warmest of hugs to make everything better, still loves him despite the circumstances.

It leaves Rei feeling like the happiest, luckiest man on earth.

He crashes down beside Nagisa on the bed, body well spent, eyes closed, and chest heaving. He wraps his arm around Nagisa's shoulder to pull him close enough to bury his nose in those soft, blond locks and bask in the sweet scent that is always capable of leaving him intoxicated.

There was a giggle and a dreamy, playful voice that spoke. "You look so hot when you come, Rei-chan."

"Hmm," Rei hummed, basking in the post-orgasmic afterglow. "No need to flatter, Nagisa-kun. You're still the most beautiful."

"Hey, I'm serious!"

"I'm serious too." Rei chuckled, leaving a kiss on top of Nagisa's head.

It didn't take long for the blue haired male's capability of rational thinking to return after that. Rei noticed just how sweaty Nagisa is under the thick sweater. Worry kicks in and he opens his eyes to look at his boyfriend. "Nagisa-kun, you're all sweaty. It would be good for you to take off the sweater now."

"I kinda don't wanna just yet." Nagisa responds with a smile, giggling and bringing the neckline close to his nose to give it another sniff once again. "Mmm, it has both my and Rei-chan's smell now. I like it."

Rei sighs. "You like the weirdest things."

"Not like the weird things Haru-chan likes! But maybe some other things like... Like our cum mixing all over my stomach."

Nagisa's statement alone horrifies Rei and yet it makes his face flush a bright red at the same time. It only worsens once Nagisa suddenly starts touching their mixed cum, spreading it all over the skin of his stomach, pink eyes fixated on watching his own fingers as his smile continues to be glued on his face.

It's a terrible mistake for Rei to let himself watch for a split moment (as signaled the shameless twitch of his cock), and so he grabs Nagisa's wrist to stop his boyfriend's actions before the situation turns for the worst. He clears his throat.

"Nagisa-kun, you are incorrigible." Rei somewhat stumbled through his words, but he managed to keep his words coherent despite his nearly shaky voice (because honestly, how could he not have been a bit aroused at Nagisa's filthy actions). "You know that's dirty."

"Mou, Rei-chan. It's a sign of our love and desire for each other! How can it be dirty?" Nagisa pouts dramatically, leaning his head back to look up at his boyfriend with a deceivingly innocent look on his face that he was so professional at doing.

Another sigh from Rei and then the narrowing of his gaze at Nagisa. "You know what I mean." Another soft kiss on Nagisa's forehead since he can't really be mad or irritated at his boyfriend in such moments, nor can he pretend to be. "We need to clean you up."

The innocent look disappears only to be immediately replaced by the usual wide grin that radiated so much warmth and playfulness that was simply Nagisa's alone. "Ne, you're kinda right." He repeatedly stuck and unstuck two of his fingers with cum residues on them, as if playing with it like it was glue. "It's really sticky and drying up fast."

"And that is why –" Rei sat up the bed with a grunt, pulling Nagisa along with him, "we need to take a shower."

"Oh. A shower, eh?" There was a wicked smile and a suggestive raised brow from Nagisa as he brought his face closer to Rei's, brushing their noses together, tickling the other's face with his warm breath. "Can we have steamy shower sex this time?"

"Unbelievable." Rei shakes his head, but there is no missing the blush on his cheeks at the question. "You are insatiable, Nagisa- kun."

And Rei kisses Nagisa's still swollen lips because he was so filled with love for the insatiable, unpredictable, devilish, optimistic, energetic, adorable (God, the list could just go on and on and on so Rei has to stop there – for now) being that his boyfriend is.

With just a touch of lips, it was a kiss so simple especially when compared to their heated moment of sex just a little while ago, but then Nagisa kisses back to give Rei a warm, elevated feeling in his chest and it's suddenly more than just a simple kiss. It meant everything for the both of them.

When they both pull away, Nagisa hums and keeps his eyes close for a few more seconds as if savoring the lingering feeling of Rei's lips on his. "Hey, Rei-chan," pink eyes open to meet purple ones, voice and words sincere and almost uncharacteristically sheepish as Nagisa continues, "I'm really sorry for ruining your sweatshirt. Again. I know it's one of your favorites – which, actually, makes it one of my favorites too – but I'll make sure to wash it real well! It'll be good as new, I promise!"

Another kiss, a playful peck on the lips simply because Rei felt like it. And Nagisa is just too cute not to be kissed. "I'll be counting on you then." A tug on Nagisa's arm as the taller male stood up from the bed. "Now let's have that bath, shall we?"

Nagisa kept still on the bed, grinning up at Rei. "Heh~ Won't you carry me, Rei-chan? I'll accept it as an incentive for my upcoming laundry duties."

Rei holds back a sigh and a shake of the head. How could he expect anything less?

"You," Rei swoops up Nagisa in his arms, bridal like style, with practiced ease before walking towards their bathroom, "are very spoiled, Nagisa-kun."

There's a yelp and a child-like laugh from Nagisa as he swings his free lower legs back and forth. Not too much though else he risks falling on the floor (except Nagisa knew Rei wouldn't let that happen and that the safest place on earth was in his boyfriend's arms).

"That's because Rei-chan's the best boyfriend ever!" Nagisa exclaims, carefully wiggling out of Rei's comfy sweatshirt to throw it into the hamper just as Rei passes it by.

And there the beige, woolen material will stay until it's time for it to be washed and used and soiled all over again by the lovey dovey pair.


End file.
